That September Day
by OzzFestGirl86
Summary: Parody to Alan Jackson's 'That September Day' Changed to a song about the end of the Inuyasha series.'Where were you when Inuyasha stopped running, that September day' R&R TNX


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. or Allen Jackson's "That September Day" Thank you

**Read It Already....And Don't Forget To Review**

That September Day

By OzzFestGirl86 (aka: love-to-kiss-Inuyasha)

------- 

------ 

----- 

---- 

--- 

-- 

- 

Where were you when the Inuyasha stopped running  
That September day,  
Out in the living room with your friends eating popcorn  
Or watching on some stage in LA  
Did you sit there in shock  
At the sight of those Japanese credits' against that TV screen  
Did you shout out in anger and fear for your neighbor  
Or did you just sit down and cry  
  
Did you weep for the children who lost their dear hanyou  
Pray for the ones who don't know  
Did you rejoice for the people who loved it  
And sob for the ones who don't care  
Did you burst out in pride for the Inu/Kag Fluffiness  
And the writers who love Inu/Kag too  
Did you look up on the internet for some kind of answer  
And see if there's going to be a second season up soon  
  
I'm just a lover of Inuyasha  
I'm not a real Anime girl  
I watch Adult Swim but I'm sure I can tell you  
The difference from Kagome and Kikyou  
I know Rumiko and I talk to Takahashi  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Ranma 1/2, and Mermaid Saga are some good things she gave us  
But the greatest is Inuyasha  
  
Where were you when Inuyasha stopped running  
That September day  
Baby-sittin' a room full of innocent children  
Driving down some cold interstate  
Did you feel guilty cause you didn't see it coming  
In a crowded room did you feel alone  
Did you call up your friend and tell them the bad news  
Did you dust off that old magna at home  
Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep  
Did you notice the sunset for the first time in ages  
Speak to some stranger on the street  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow  
Go out an buy you a Inuyasha toy instead  
Did you turn off that last episode you're watchin'  
And turn on 'Inuyasha' re-runs  
Did you go to Anime Fest and hold hands with some cosplayers  
Stand in line and get your own copy of the end  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your Kirara plushie  
Thank god you had something to love  
  
I'm just a lover of Inuyasha  
I'm not a real Anime girl  
I watch Adult Swim but I'm sure I can tell you  
The difference from Kagome and Kikyou  
I know Rumiko and I talk to Takahashi  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Ranma 1/2, and Mermaid Saga are some good things she gave us  
But the greatest is Inuyasha

I'm just a lover of Inuyasha  
I'm not a real Anime girl  
I watch Adult Swim but I'm sure I can tell you  
The difference in Kagome and Kikyou  
I know Rumiko and I talk to Takahashi  
And I remember this from when I was young  
Ranma 1/2, and Mermaid Saga are some good things she gave us  
But the greatest is Inuyasha  
  
But the greatest is Inuyasha  
  
But the greatest is Inuyasha  
  
Where were you when Inuyasha stopped running,  
that September day

* * *

**Original Lyrics**

Where were you when the world stopped turning  
that September day,  
Out in the yard with your wife and children  
Or workin on some stage in LA  
Did you stand there in shock  
At the sight of that black smoke risin' against that blue sky  
Did you shout out in anger and fear for your neighbor  
Or did you just sit down and cry  
  
Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones  
Pray for the ones who don't know  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
And sob for the ones left below  
Did you burst out in pride for the red white and blue  
And the heroes who died just doin what they do  
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
And look at yourself and what really matters  
  
I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
I know Jesus and i talk to god  
And i remember this from when i was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning  
that September day  
Teachin' a class full of innocent children  
Driving down some cold interstate  
Did you feel guilty cause you're a survivor  
In a crowded room did you feel alone  
Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her  
Did you dust off that bible at home  
Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep  
Did you notice the sunset for the first time in ages  
Speak to some stranger on the street  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow  
Go out an buy you a gun  
Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'  
And turn on 'I Love Lucy' re-runs  
Did you go to church and hold hands with some strangers  
Stand in line and give your own blood  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
Thank god you had somebody to love

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
I know Jesus and i talk to god  
And i remember this from when i was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love

I'm just a singer of simple songs  
I'm not a real political man  
I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
I know Jesus and i talk to god  
And i remember this from when i was young  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
And the greatest is love  
  
And the greatest is love  
  
And the greatest is love  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning,  
that September day

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAAHA, this is sooo funny, tell me what you think. Im changing a lot of songs to refer to Inuyasha , especially country songs. Well, tell me what you think. If its good, I might write some more. 

And again, this is a very sad song, but I made it funny, and If your not American its about the bombing of the twin towers, and all the people who lost their lives and loved ones.

**HEY! YOU, YEAH YOU, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


End file.
